


Heaven's Fallen Star

by 29Pieces



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gen, National Poetry Writing Month, Poetry, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29Pieces/pseuds/29Pieces
Summary: Crowley was an angel, too. But he fell, and he burned, and he was nothing but a serpent. But then an angel showed him kindness and he realized he could still have a purpose, have meaning, have love. It's part of him and no amount of hellfire can burn that away.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Heaven's Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lady Wallace and whiskerdrops for the inspiration!!! Apparently it's National Poetry Month in April?? Who knew? Haven't written poetry since... ROFL. Yeah. It's been a while. Forgot how much I loved piecing together the rhythms and the rhymes!

Shining, shining, shining,  
Midst the stars and clouds entwining,  
Clever hands of gold and cinnebar.  
See him saunter, see him slipping,  
Crashing from the highest heavens like a tragic  
Fallen star.

Falling, falling, falling,  
Streaking faster, wings are scalding  
As they burn and burn and burn.  
Mother, save me! Please forgive me!  
I never meant to go so far from where no angel  
Can return!

Coiling, coiling, coiling,  
As sulfur belches, hot and boiling,  
In the pits of madness and despair.  
Screaming, cursing, eyes aren’t working,  
Crying for his brothers though he knows he’ll find  
No comfort there.

Glaring, glaring, glaring,  
Out of snake-ish eyes he’s staring  
At the sight that he can’t reconcile.  
Waits a beat, climbs to his feet,  
But there’s darkness in his wings and there is darkness  
In his smile.

Slipping, slipping, slipping,  
Up to Eden, coils are gripping,  
Won’t you take one tiny, little bite?  
What’s the danger from a stranger,  
He yearns to slither closer to the warm and welcome  
Wings of white.

Wonder, wonder, wonder,  
Under rain and sounds of thunder,  
But the angel doesn’t turn away.  
A chat, a smile, no trick nor guile,  
Only open-hearted kindness for a demon  
Gone astray.

Hoping, hoping, hoping,  
Destiny is interloping.  
Perhaps this meeting isn’t all it seems.  
Day and night and black and white,  
Both the pieces of a single soul that’s ripping  
At the seams.

Fighting, fighting, fighting,  
Precursor to prophetic writing,  
An angel and a demon choosing sides.  
No deception, must protect him,  
Extending friendship in the empty void where light  
and dark collide.

Gently, gently, gently,  
Clever hands move quite intently,  
Darkened wings around him now unfurled,  
Tears are dripping, heartbeat skipping.  
Keep breathing, angel, don’t you know that you’ve become  
My world?

Glowing, glowing, glowing,  
Light is spilling, overflowing  
From the silent angel, still and cold.  
Eyes that shine, serpentine,  
Watch his prayers be answered in the form of light  
And stars and gold.

Dancing, dancing, dancing,  
Blue eyes open, soft, enchanting,  
As the demon thanks the stars above.  
In them resides one coin, two sides:  
An angel made of gentleness, and a demon  
Made of love.


End file.
